Turbo-Tastically Yours
by Dixie Darlin
Summary: Special treat for fans of my "It's a Turbo-Tastic Life" trilogy. Collection of one-shots focusing on the relationship between Turbo and Rosie (my OC) as they live out their lives together, from their early years to the married ones. Rated T to be safe.
1. Safe

_A little treat for you guys that like my "Turbosie" couple, as I like to call them. Collection of one-shots that can range from the uber-fluffy to the really sad. The setting for each piece can variate from the '80s days to post-trilogy days (when they're married) to AU's. Hopefully y'all enjoy, I know several of you loved these two together when I was working on the trilogy. I rated it T to be safe, not all of them will require that rating though. _

* * *

**Safe**

_Setting: Fix-It Felix, Jr.;__ Post-trilogy, sometime in early 2013_

_Theme: Hurt/Comfort_

**xoxoxo**

"Hold still!"

Rosie was fighting the dark shadow off the best she could but strangely she had lost her ability to defend herself. Her legs and arms felt as though weights had been attached to them and that's when she realized that handcuffs had materialized from thin air around her wrists and ankles. She found herself pushed to the floor, her attacker hovering over her with a malicious look in his eyes, the only thing she could see of him. Fear overwhelmed her senses when the figure's identity slowly made itself known to her.

No, not again! This couldn't be happening again! He was rumored to be dead, how could he be here now?

"Ch-champ?" she called out fearfully, hoping wherever he was he'd hear her. "Cha-amp!"

"Your precious husband isn't here to protect you," Officer Bob sneered down evilly at her as his hands reached down for his pants zipper. "Now...let's have some fun."

The cheerleader closed her eyes and shook her head, attempting to wake up from this nightmare, and trying to scoot herself as far away from the deranged policeman as much as she could.

"Go away, leave me alone!" she was screaming in an embarrassingly shrill voice. "Don't touch me anymore!"

"Rosie?"

The voice saying her name sounded farther away than Bob's did. The handcuffs were off her now almost as magically as they had appeared and she started throwing her hands and feet up to fight, coming into contact with somebody hovering over her. Whoever it was, they were trying to keep her from hitting them and forcing her hands back down. Panic ensued in her and she fought harder.

"Get off me! Stop touching me, GET OFF!"

"ROSIE!"

She popped her eyes open, sweat dripping off her brow and her hair sticking to her, and looked up at the glowing eyes that were peering down at her from above, full of concern. Turbo had been trying to hold her hands down against her chest to keep her from hitting him while he woke her up but he released her once she awoke. Breathing heavily, Rosie finally got her senses back and realized she was in the safety of her bedroom, in her and Turbo's house nestled in East Niceland.

"Honey, you had a nightmare," her husband was telling her calmly, placing a cool hand over her clammy forehead. "It's okay, it's over now."

Turbo was horrified when she burst into tears, crying heavily and trembling like she had the death of cold. She kept trying to say something but all that was coming out was more sobbing gasps and whines.

_I can't talk...I can't TALK!_ Rosie thought wildly and that only made her anxiety worsen, her hands losing all feeling in them and her heart beating like an out-of-control jackhammer in her chest.

"Hey, hey, calm down, don't fall apart on me," Turbo told her, shifting himself so he could pick her up off of her back and sit her sideways in his lap, letting her head relax against his chest. He started rocking her slowly like that with one hand around her waist to hold her up and the other petting her head in a soothing fashion.

The swaying motion and the comforting feel of being safe eventually allowed Rosie to relax, still crying but not quite as tense or panicked anymore. The dream however had been vividly real and she couldn't quite shake it out of her. She curled her arms up to her chest self-consciously and tried to take slow deep breaths while Turbo kept shushing her gently.

"I..I...I th-thought B-bo-ob came ba-a-ck," she finally stammered out when she regained the ability to speak then buried her tear-soaked face into her husband's chest. "A-and you weren't the-ere."

Turbo felt a flash of anger at the memory of what the policeman had done to her several months ago, but it didn't last long. Nothing could really be done about it since the man hadn't even been seen anywhere around the arcade since that fight that broke out in _Dance Dance Revolution_. It was a rumored that he was dead and the racer certainly hoped that was the case, even if he didn't say it out loud.

He wrapped his arms around his wife to hug her closer to him. "He can't hurt you anymore, sweetheart. I wouldn't let him anyway. I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here. You're safe."

Rosie sniffled a little, reaching a hand up to wipe at her face then snuggling her head up more against him.

"I-I'm sorry I woke you up," she apologized quietly.

He smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head. "Pretty girls are always worth waking up for. You want me to get you some water?"

She _was_ thirsty but the prospect of being alone made her antsy, even though there was no danger inside her own bedroom. Her dry throat demanded attention, however, so she reluctantly nodded in the affirmative. Turbo gave her a small squeeze and informed he'd be right back before slipping off the side of the bed and heading out towards the kitchen. The sudden quiet and sense of loneliness eased back into her, her eyes darting about the room and hugging herself to keep calm. Finally, Turbo returned and sat down by her, handing her the cool glass. She was shaking too bad to keep a grip on the glass though, so he took it back from her before she spilled it.

"Relax," he whispered, holding her chin steady while he helped her take a few sips.

Rosie pushed his hand away when she'd had enough, taking a few deep breaths, and he leaned over to put the glass on the nightstand that was on her side of the bed in case she needed it later.

"Is it okay if you just...hold me for a while?"

Turbo's smile widened a bit, and he wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her back into his lap.

"That's more than okay with me, love."

She closed her eyes and let herself relax to the sound of his heart beating next to her ear and the feel of his hand rubbing her back comfortingly. The remnants of the nightmare gradually began to fade away and she focused on calming down.

"You're the best, baby," she told him in a tired voice, a small yawn escaping from her.

He smiled softly and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. "You make me that way."

Her eyelids grew heavier the longer she laid like that in his arms, her breathing going into a slow deep pattern and she eventually drifted off again, this time peacefully. Once he was sure she was asleep, Turbo yawned too and gently reclined them both back into a laying position, keeping her curled up against his chest while he laid partially on his back. He could feel her heart beating slower as she slept, the rhythm of it making him nod off as well.

They stayed like that all through the night.


	2. Knock Knock, Who's There?

_My attempt at humor ^.^. More characters in this one! And yes, I'm still working on the other fics I have, don't worry lol._

* * *

**Knock Knock, Who's There?**

_Setting: Fix-It Felix, Jr., post-trilogy_

_Theme: Humor_

**xoxoxo**

It was closing time at Litwak's, which meant that it was time to wake up for certain "homeless" characters. Turbo yawned upon waking up, stretching his arms a bit then blindly grabbed at the lamp on his nightstand to switch on the light. He squinted his still sleepy eyes to the left of him at Rosie, who was curled up away from him under the blankets, not having moved a muscle. He reached a hand over and patted her a few times on the butt to wake her, causing her to whine in protest.

"Get up, sleeping beauty."

Rosie only pulled the covers up tighter to her. "I don't feel like it."

"You have to," Turbo insisted gently with a little smile, leaning up and over her to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, sweetness."

She rolled her head around to look at him with sleepy eyes and gave him a sly smile. "I'd really prefer to stay in bed today, champ."

For a moment, he was confused by what she meant by that smile, then it finally dawned on him what she was getting at.

"Oh, is that so?" he grinned back mischievously. "And just what were you planning on doing all day in bed, might I ask?"

She giggled softly and peeked up at him some more. "Sleeping."

"Sleeping?" He pulled her over closer to him and she gave a little squeal when he held her to his chest. "The only kind of sleeping you're going to be doing is -"

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

Turbo's grin fell at the interruption from downstairs and Rosie giggled some more.

"Someone's at the door," she whispered to him.

"I can hear that," he replied in a flat tone, tickling her rib for a second to make her laugh. He dragged himself reluctantly out from under the covers and grabbed his house robe. "Stay here while I go run them off."

"Hurry back," she called to him in a sing-song voice.

Turbo skipped three stairs at a time to get to the door, grumbling mentally at whoever was already bothering them so soon after closing time. He swung the door open and saw-

"Felix?"

The racer's good friend smiled in greeting then his own face fell. "You're not dressed!"

Turbo looked down at his pajamas and robe then shrugged, adjusting the collar of the robe. "What am I, naked? What do you want?"

Felix gave him a look as if he'd gone crazy. "We were going to go visit that new game today, remember? _EZ Livin' 2_?"

Turbo glared at him. "That's _tomorrow_, Fix-It."

"No, it's _today_," Felix was insisting. "I can't believe you forgot."

Thinking fast, the racer turned his head to the side where he could cough a few times behind the door.

"Uh, yeah, I…(cough)…I actually don't really feel too good," he said in a fake sick voice, putting his hand up to his forehead and lowering his eyes to make them look tired. "Rosie doesn't feel good either so (cough) we're gonna stay in today."

Apparently it worked because Felix suddenly looked concerned. "Jiminy, did you two catch a virus somewhere?"

"No, no, I'm sure it's nothing," Turbo said quickly, trying to shut the door while he was talking. "We'll go visit that game tomorrow, promise, bye!"

He shut the door and locked it, wiping his forehead in relief. "Phew, that was a close one," he muttered to himself as he jogged back up the stairs, discarding his house robe on the bedroom floor.

"Who was at the door?" Rosie asked once he crawled back in bed.

"Oh, just Felix, no one important," he dismissed, getting partially on top of her. "Now…where were we?"

She smiled lazily at him and batted her eyes. "I believe you were saying something about me sleeping in today."

"That's right," he remembered, wrapping his arms around her waist and bumping noses with her. "So…I hope you weren't planning on doing that all by yourself today."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to rub at them. "Not necessarily."

He tilted his head a bit like he was getting ready to kiss her. "That's good to know. My feelings might have been hurt if I weren't invited to this."

"Not a party without you, champ," she responded suggestively with twinkling eyes.

He was _this close_ to kissing her when-

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

He shut his eyes and groaned, clenching the bedsheets underneath them in aggravation while Rosie just giggled some more.

"Seriously?" he asked out loud as he pulled back from his wife.

"You gonna go get that?" she teased him, running her fingernails lightly down his chest.

"We're going to do this sometime today," he promised her, crawling out of bed again. "Think dirty while I'm gone."

For the second time, he threw his house robe on and trudged down the stairs, then swung the door open. He had to look down a good ways and lowered his eyes at the new visitors.

"What do you kids want?"

Vanellope and Candlehead were grinning up to him with big eyes.

"You want to go catch some Swedish fish with us at the lake? We got you a fishing pole," the little president asked him, while Candlehead bounced up and down in her enthusiasm. "Rosie-Posie can come too."

Turbo ran a hand down his face in exasperation. "I'd love too, kids, but…uh… (cough) Rosie doesn't feel well and I think I might be (cough) catching it," he lied to them.

The girls' faces fell into frowns. "Awwww…"

He felt bad skipping out on the kids like that but…well, you know. Fishing with little kids versus staying in bed with wife…it was a no-brainer.

"Maybe some other day, all right?" he offered with a large grin.

"Okay, tell Missus Turbo we hope she feels better," Candlehead said sadly as the two girls turned around and walked away.

Turbo looked around the yard and out into the rest of East Niceland to make sure no one else was coming over to the house before he shut the door and locked it. He bounded back upstairs and practically pounced on Rosie, eliciting giggles out of her.

"Did ya miss me?" he inquired as he got back on top of her.

"You were only gone a minute," she laughed, running a hand through his hair. "But yeah, I guess I missed you."

"You guess?" he grinned at her, giving her a few extra pokes in the ribs to make her laugh harder and start trying to fight him off. "You _guess_?"

"Okay, okay I missed you, stop!" she spat out in between laughs, trying to push his hands off her.

He quit and stole a kiss from her to silence her. It didn't take long for them to get really into it, and-

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Damn it!" Turbo cursed, sitting up again. "What is this, Visit Your Local Turbo Day?"

"The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back," she said to him playfully, lifting her head up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He sighed in aggravation, then for the third time he crawled out of bed. "Don't move."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Turbo growled and cursed under his breath as he huffed down the stairs, getting really pissed off at all these interruptions. He threw the door open and saw-

"Dr. Mario?" he asked in confusion.

Mario's physician alter ego tipped his head. "That's-a right! I a-hear you and de little miss are a-sick."

Turbo started sweating, not thinking that his little white lie would actually make someone go off and get a real doctor. "Uh…yeah, we…uh..."

Dr. Mario reached a hand up and grabbed Turbo's chin without warning, shining a light down his throat to see down it. He hummed in thought then released the racer's jaw and then dug around in his bag. Turbo massaged his jaw where he'd been rudely grabbed at and tried to look down into the bag out of curiosity.

"Here, take-a one of these," he suggested, handing him two yellow pills. "Give one to-a Rosie."

"Wait, you mean I'm really sick?" Turbo asked in alarm as he eyed the two pills given to him.

Dr. Mario cocked a brow at him.

The racer grinned nervously and chuckled. "I mean…uh…thanks."

"No problem. Ciao!"

He waved before bouncing away to wherever he came from. Turbo scratched his head before closing and locking the door again, putting the pills on the counter to deal with later. He ran back upstairs, starting to get out of breath from all this going back and forth, and bounced back into bed.

"Who was it this time?" Rosie asked once he hopped back in.

"Don't ask," he replied, ending the conversation with a kiss.

They got back into it and she rolled over on top of him, straddling his waist a bit. Things were really starting to get good when-

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

"I didn't hear that," Turbo whispered as he cringed at the sound. "Maybe they'll go away."

About thirty seconds passed then…

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Or not," he added slowly in disappointment, letting his head fall back on the pillow.

Rosie giggled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "You're not very good at running people off."

"Why don't _you_ go down there this time?" he suggested with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I already said I wasn't getting up today," she playfully smirked at him, running her finger down his little nose. "Remember?"

Her husband sighed deeply. "You better be glad I love you."

"I love you too, dear," she told him back after rolling off him so he could get up. She played with the ends of her hair for a minute then said, "I don't know why you don't just put that "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door so people will know not to knock."

Turbo stopped in mid-step just as he reached the door then looked at her with a baffled expression. "What "Do Not Disturb" sign?"

"Well, duh, silly," she smiled at him from the bed. "The same one that everyone in Niceland has for their own doors. I got it from the ladies as a wedding gift. It should be in one of the drawers in the bar."

He stared at her in disbelief. "And you're just now telling me this?"

She laughed a little bit and pulled the covers up to hide her smile. "I would've told you sooner, but it was funny hearing you run up and down the stairs."

He wagged a finger at her in a scolding gesture but he was smiling when he did it. "You're gonna get it when I get back up here."

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

"I'm coming, geez!"

Even going back down the stairs, he could still hear her giggling and he just smiled and shook his head at the floor. Like she said, there was "Do Not Disturb" sign in the drawer. Talk about a lifesaver. Turbo threw the door open and saw Mary and Deanna standing there.

"Hello, dear, we brought you a pie thinking it might make you-"

He held a hand up to silence them then put a little sign on the door handle, took the dessert with a quick thanks and a grin, then closed the door. Humming, he skipped back upstairs, put the pie in the fridge for later before heading back down the hall to his room.

"That oughta do it," he smiled smugly at her, getting back on top of her again and pulling her down a bit. "Now…I believe it is _my_ turn to do the knocking."


	3. Just the Two of Us

_Apple: Dr. Mario is from his very own game, it was a Tetris style game with pills and viruses instead of blocks._

* * *

**Just the Two of Us  
**

_Setting: Sugar Rush/Tapper/Fix-It Felix, Jr.; post-trilogy_

_Theme: Hurt/Comfort; Family_

**xoxoxo**

"Do you think I'd make a good mother?"

The question came from out of nowhere and at first Turbo thought he'd heard it incorrectly. He turned his head towards Rosie who was looking at him expectantly. They were sitting in the bleachers watching the Random Roster Race in _Sugar Rush_, the chibi-styled racers still battling it out on the stretch of racetrack. The sounds of the cheering disappeared into the background as Turbo realized that she had indeed asked him what he thought he heard.

"What difference does that make?" he replied thoughtlessly, turning his attention back to the Jumbo-Tron to finish watching the race. "It's not like we can have kids."

An eerie silence came from beside him for a few moments.

"That's not what I asked you."

The cold undertone in her statement was what made him turn his head back towards her and he was a bit shocked to see Rosie scowling at him, her eyes piercing into him like little daggers.

"I asked if you thought I'd make a good mother," she told him in a strained voice as if trying not to yell at him in public. "I know we can't have any kids. I'm not an idiot. You didn't have to be an ass and say it like you did."

With that, Rosie plucked herself from her seat and stormed down the little steps that led to the candy box bleachers.

"Honey, hey, don't be like that!" Turbo called down to her once she'd safely reached bottom. "Rosie? Rosie!"

She wasn't having it though, continuing on her walk back home, her arms crossed in front of her and staring angrily at the ground. Turbo heard more loud cheering from around him and he looked up to see he'd missed the end of the race. Normally, he'd stick around and hang out with the kids but he felt the need to follow after his angry wife. He nearly tripped and fell his way down the stairs and chased after her a ways until he caught up with her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," Rosie bit at him, not slowing her pace or looking at him.

"I don't understand what you're so mad about."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't see a need to," Turbo responded truthfully, a hint of aggravation hiding in his tone. "We can't have them so what do I need to answer a question like that for?"

Her eyes flashed angrily and she stopped dead in her tracks, cutting him a glare from the side. "It was a yes or no question, Turbo. That's all you had to say. You didn't have to give me commentary or your opinion on the subject."

Turbo hated getting arguments with her; he made it a point not to. They very rarely argued, but when they did it was usually pretty bad. Nothing to break up over, of course, but normally someone ended up with their feelings hurt.

"Will you stop acting like a baby?" he snapped at her before he could stop the words from coming out. "You're being ridiculous and blowing this way out of proportion."

Rosie's face turned red and her jaw clenched tight, a few tears forming in her eyes from being infuriated.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," she said huffily, turning her head away from him and walking off again. "Just leave me alone."

"You're really gonna walk all the way home?" Turbo called out to her after she went a few yards. When he didn't receive an answer, he jammed his hands in his pockets and went off in the other direction, grumbling about crazy women.

* * *

Felix and Ralph exchanged worried glances after Turbo gulped down the second beer. After he had recovered from his alcoholic stint a few months ago, he had only taken to drinking two beers per outing and he normally drank them slowly so it'd last longer. Right now, he had drank two in under five minutes.

"Turbo, is...everything okay?" Felix asked his friend out of concern.

"I'm _fine_," he snapped unintentionally, rubbing his forehead where he now had a headache from drinking too fast. "Why wouldn't I be fine? Life is just freakin' turbo-tastic, you know?"

Ralph decided it'd probably be best not to bug him about it; he'd eventually say what was wrong on his own. He took a swig of his own beer and remarked casually,

"So, what's Rosie up to?"

"How should I know?" Turbo growled unexpectedly, startling both of the other two men. "She went home by herself today because she's mad at me over something stupid. Fix-It, answer me this."

He spun in his stool to face the handyman, who was currently on edge about what was about to be asked of him.

"If your wife was to come up and ask you if she would make a good mom, what would you say?"

Ralph's face spread into a grin and he busted out laughing. "I dunno about Felix, but I'd ask if she'd caught a virus or something!"

Felix looked slightly amused as well. "I can't really imagine Tammy asking me that, but I'd tell her that I think she'd make a dynamite mother."

"But you don't know that!" Turbo was protesting, slamming a fist down against the bar. "You can't possibly know if she'll make a good mother or not because she's never going to _be_ a mother! She could be the worst mom in the world for all you know!"

Felix shrugged. "True, but just because she can't have them doesn't mean she couldn't have a maternal instinct. I take it Rosie asked something similar?"

Turbo turned back towards the bar, folding his hands around his empty mug. "I don't know why she thought she had to ask that. I don't see what difference it makes what I think or not. She can't have them so why even bring it up?"

"Because she's a girl," Ralph replied with a slight eye roll.

"I'm sure she's aware that she can't have them," Felix added calmly. "But being considered as someone that would make a good mother is sort of a strong compliment that ladies seem to like getting. If you say she'd make a good mom, that's like saying she's a responsible, hard-working, caring person."

Turbo thought about in silence for a moment. "Well why didn't she just ask that to begin with? That makes more sense."

"Girls are cryptic by nature, I suppose. Sometimes I don't know what the Sam Hill Tammy's talking about either."

"Huh." Turbo sat there pondering for a moment longer than glanced over in Ralph's direction. "Hey, Gorilla Fists, you want a girl?"

Ralph faked an enthusiastic smile. "Yeah, I'd _love_ to punish myself with the drama that you guys have!"

* * *

Turbo reached home after a brief re-visit to _Sugar Rush's _Candy Cane Forest to steal a twig of peppermint; couldn't go home smelling like alcohol, even if he didn't get drunk. He'd been thinking alot about what Felix said and he started feeling like a grade-A jerk about how he'd reacted to Rosie's question earlier.

He paused before reaching for the door knob. After the incident with Officer Bob, they'd made it a habit to lock the door when they weren't home. If it was locked now, that meant she hadn't come home yet. If it was unlocked, she was home. Turbo grabbed the handle and twisted it.

It was unlocked.

He sighed again, knowing he was going to have to face the music. A feeling of dread came over him as he quietly entered the house, the only light source being that of the kitchen. He looked on the couch and saw that Rosie had taken up sleeping on it, curled up in a blanket. She looked so peaceful when she slept, he hated to bother her.

Quietly stepping over to her, he softly put his hand on top of her head to caress it. Unlike him, she was a light sleeper and that simple action was all it took to ease her out of her nap. Turbo held his breath while she blinked herself more awake and stretched out under the blanket, blinking her eyes up at him before turning her face away again.

"Hi," Turbo greeted her quietly, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Um...sorry I came home late."

He didn't think she was going to answer him at first, thinking perhaps she was still mad about earlier. Then-

"I'm sorry I got mad at you," Rosie told him in a trembly voice. "It was a stupid question anyway."

She pulled the blanket up over her face, attempting to restrain from crying but she did anyway. It broke Turbo's heart whenever she did that, especially if he'd played a part in it. Frowning, he removed his helmet to place carefully on the bar and kicked his boots off before gently shoving her over on the couch more so that he could lay down by her. She was still up on her side facing away from him but he still pulled the blanket down from over her face and blindly wiped his hand over her eyes.

"It wasn't stupid," Turbo whispered, feeling a pang of guilt at being responsible for this. He wrapped her up in the blanket more and hugged her to his chest, pressing his forehead against the back of her skull. "And I certainly didn't mean to make you_ feel_ stupid either."

Rosie sniffed a few times, rubbing her face against her blanket to help dry it better. "I know you didn't. I shouldn't gotten mad about it. I figured you wouldn't understand."

He cringed inwardly at hearing that, knowing it was true. "You're right, I didn't. But for what it's worth, I think you'd make a wonderful mother."

She laid there for a few moments in silence. "You mean that?"

"Sure I do," he assured her, giving her a squeeze. "If you can put up with everything_ I_ throw at you, surely handling a baby would be a piece of cake."

She giggled at that and he smiled at the sound.

"But seriously, you're the sweetest and most selfless person I know."

Rosie rolled herself over to face him, looking into his eyes. Her eyes were still somewhat red from having cried but she had a little smile on her face.

"Thanks, champ. That means a lot."

He smiled warmly back at her. "You're welcome, love." His expression fell slightly and he shifted his eyes away. "You're...you're not upset that we can't have kids, are you? I mean, you like things the way they are...with just _us,_ right?"

Rosie's eyes dimmed and she stretched her neck out so she could bump noses with him, making him grin again.

"Honey, I love it just being us," she reassured him in a sweet soft voice. "I mean, yeah, I think it'd be nice to have a little one running around that we had brought into the world. Have something else to love, you know? But I know it can't happen, so I don't think about it too often."

"But you still think about it."

She cast her eyes away from his for a moment before returning them. "I think it's just part of being a girl, champ. We all have this maternal instinct whether or not we can be moms or not. I don't think it's very fair. I'd make a better mom than some of the ones I've seen accompanying their kids during arcade hours."

"You would," Turbo agreed with her, running his hand through her hair. "Not sure if I'd make a good dad though."

She gave him a playful grin. "Aw, now you know those kids like you at _Sugar Rush_."

He chuckled at that. "Yeah, I know. They like you too, though _Missus Turbo_."

They shared a little laugh together before sharing a kiss. Rosie cuddled herself up closer to him so he could hug her better.

"I love you," she told him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too...Am I allowed in the blanket yet?"

She giggled at him and scooted a bit away from him so he could rearrange himself to get under the blanket with her, and then pulled her back to him for another cuddle.

"If we could, I'd love to have babies with ya," Turbo whispered to her while he looked into her eyes. "Have little Turbo and Rosie Jr.'s running around."

She let another giggle out at the thought. "Knowing you, they'd be _driving_ around in their little miniature cars Daddy made for them."

"You know me too well, dear," he smiled. "But even though we can't make any, what's to stop us to keep from _trying_?" he added, wiggling his brow at her before rolling on top of her.

_Much as they tried...and they tried alot...it just wasn't possible for them make a child of their own. Then again, if you asked them, the little ones over at Sugar Rush kept them on their toes enough to let them at least pretend would it would be like to be parents. And that was good enough for the both of them._


End file.
